My pokemon Journey
by BadAss101
Summary: This is my first publish so i hope you think its good and i should have a chapter every weekend. please R
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Dek Sion and this is my story of how I became the Sinnoh league champion.

I wake up one chilly summers morning at my house in Snowpoint city; I sit up and see my Eevee resting by the fireplace. I got up from my seat and headed towards the kitchen, after glancing at the clock and seeing that I'm late for my date with Candice, I grab a can of Monster from the fridge and give a sharp whistle which instantly wakes Eevee up. After grabbing my wallet and jacket, I run out the door with Eevee running next to me.

After a ten minute run I arrive at lack Acuity, I look back to see if Eevee is still behind me and she is, I turn my head forward only to get caught by a low branch which in turn K.O's me.

I hear a familiar voice and after realising who it was my eyes shot open to see two big watery brown eyes staring down at me, suddenly I get engulfed by a suffocating hug off of the ice-type gym leader.

When she finally realises she is choking me she breaks the hug and helps me up, only to slap the good side of my face which bloody hurt. I received an ear full of how much I scared her when I didn't wake up for an hour.

I tried to comfort her when we heard rustling in the bushes, I stepped in front of Candice and got tackled to the ground by an icy blue Pokémon, it was a Glaceon that seemed to know me but I didn't know her. Then I realised Eevee wasn't next to me. After that I remember that Eevee was close to evolving, I scratched under her chin and she enjoyed it which made me realise that the Glaceon that was sitting on my belly had evolved from my Eevee.

Candice smiled while I was sitting up congratulating my newly evolved Glaceon, after getting back to my feet I spoke to Candice and told her that I wanted to go on a Pokémon journey, she nodded and looked down to Glaceon and told her to take care of me before running back to Snowpoint, I ran after her with Glaceon in tow.

I was standing outside the locked doors of the Snowpoint city gym; I looked around and saw an open window, I was too big but glaceon wasn't, I helped her into window and she ran to find Candice.

She stopped to find Candice crying her eyes out, Glaceon walked slowly towards her.

I waited outside the gym for ten minutes before I heard the doors unlock and open, Glaceon walks out followed by Candice who ran over to me with tears still in her eyes, we embraced each other in a hug that lasted about a minute, all the while I was apologising to her and saying that I would come home every month to see her and my family and that she could contact me through my pokégear anytime she wanted. We broke the hug and I kissed her forehead before saying goodnight and heading home to get my stuff sorted.

I grabbed my biggest rucksack and filled it with travel items such as potions, herbs, food, a mini BBQ and other stuff, I put it at the end of my bed and got changed ready for bed with everything I needed ready I called to Glaceon who jumped on my bed and snuggled up to me and we both fell asleep thinking about our adventure the following day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning was hard for me because Glaceon used Ice beam to wake me up, I had a shower and got dressed then ran down stairs for breakfast. During breakfast Candice called me on my pokégear to tell me that she had been asked to lead an expedition team into the Snowpoint temple so she couldn't meet me to say good bye, I told her I loved her and that it was ok if she couldn't say her good byes in person besides I'd see her soon enough anyway.

She accepted this and said good bye, after I closed my pokégear I looked down to Glaceon who was giving me the evils. I knew why she annoyed with me but I couldn't do anything about it, I got up from the table, grabbed my bag and gave a whistle which instantly made Glaceon come to me. (She was pissed off but she was loyal) after that I shouted good bye to my parents and started my journey.

We headed south towards Mt. Coronet and battled several trainers but they couldn't stand up against Glaceons' powerful Ice-type attacks. We arrived at the base of the mountain and wandered in to the darkness; I grabbed my flashlight from my bag and told Glaceon to be on her toes.

We were walking for what seemed like an hour until Glaceon saw some light, we ran towards it but before we could get there I was hit by a Hyper beam attack, Glaceon stopped in her tracks and looked round to see me on the cavern floor. Then she saw what had fired at me, it was a Tyranitar. The Tyranitar looked super powerful but Glaceon knew they were weak against ice attacks and summoned a hailstorm while firing a blizzard from her mouth. The two attacks combined into what I dubbed a "Blizstorm", it hit the tyrant Pokémon with extreme force and threw it into one of the cavern wall.

Glaceon ceased the attack when she heard me coming too, she ran over to me to see if I was injured, I told her I was fine and stood up and we walked over to the pile of rocks that had landed on the wild Tyranitar. I was relieved to see that it was still breathing, then suddenly the ground started shaking and the Tyranitar forced its way up from the ground, he stood a good 2 ½ meters over me and I was 5ft 7" at the time. It let out a massive ROOOOAAARR! And made me fall on to the ground, then it saw Glaceon and created a powerful sandstorm. Glaceon use Ice beam I shouted, she attacked and it landed a critical shot, I could see she didn't have enough in her for another attack so I threw a pokéball and after a few seconds I got the capture, I picked up the ball and smiled then heard a thud I quickly turned round to see glaceon lying on the floor breathing heavily, I picked her up and ran towards the light and found myself in Celestic town. I made a be-line to the Pokémon centre as I got to the reception counter a Chansey popped up and saw Glaceon in my arms and called for a stretcher to take glaceon to the examination room. I followed and stood at the window looking over the incapacitated Eeveelution hoping that she'd make it I also had Tyranitar which I nick-named Tyrant healed as well.

Nurse Joy come out and said that Glaceon would be fine and all she needed was something to eat and a rest, I was so relieved, I thanked the nurse from the bottom of my heart and went to the cafeteria waiting for my good friend to get the all clear. A few minutes later I did and Glaceon came running in, I was so happy that she was as good as new I bought her an apple which she happily ate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After retrieving Tyrant's pokéball from nurse Joy I made my way out of the centre and went to investigate the Shrine and Ruins, there I met the Elder of the town and after about 10 minutes talking, she gave me a Pokémon egg and told me that a very powerful Pokémon would hatch from it. I asked her if she could tell me anything about the Pokémon but she silently shook her head and said that only by traveling with it that it will hatch. I took her word for it and left her in the Ruins, now heading towards Solaceon Town.

Whilst en-route to the small town I encountered an old friend, Nick Van-Owen, he was walking towards me with his Umbreon walking next to him, Umbreon recognised my scent an ran straight to me obviously over joyed to see someone who he hadn't seen in about 2 years, Nick noticed this and walked up to me and we embraced each other in a brotherly hug, we broke the hug and sat down to rest and catch up. I let Glaceon and Tyrant out so they could stretch their legs, Tyrant let out a roar which made Nick's Umbreon go on the defensive over glaceon (because of a crush he has on her) and his trainer, Nick told him to settle down and Umbreon reluctantly did so. Nick then showed me his party which consisted of: Rhyperior, Weavile, Gabite, Metagross, Vigoroth and of course Umbreon.

After catching up I offered to have a battle with him, he happily accepted so we chose a 2 on 2 battle, we found a large area of level land and started. Nick used Rhyperior first and I chose to use Tyrant.

I started by ordering Tyrant to use Crunch, Tyrant ran towards Rhyperior and was about to take a chunk out him when Nick ordered the use of Iron Defence, Rhyperior quickly responded and covered himself in a shiny layer of metal. "Tyrant stop and use Hyper beam" I shouted, Tyrant stopped instantly and powered up the powerful attack, "you use Hyper beam as well Rhyperior" Nick commanded his Pokémon, Rhyperior charged up his attack.

"FIRE" we both shouted, both Pokémon fired their attacks at point-blank range, as the two beams collided a huge explosion engulfed the area and everything went silent. Nick and myself waited for the smoke to clear; as it started to disappear we couldn't see either Pokémon standing then we heard groaning, as the smoke and dust finally dispersed we noticed both our Pokémon were down but not out, we shouted to our respective Pokémon to get up.

After a few seconds both Pokémon moved and slowly got up, they stared each other down for about a minute until Rhyperior finally was overcome by the injuries he sustained and fainted; Nick returned him and told the Pokémon he had done a good job.

I recalled Tyrant and told him to take a rest, Nick and myself smiled to each other, he then sent out Weavile while I used Glaceon, the battle starts with Nick having his Weavile use Shadow Claw, "Glaceon dodge that attack I called", she moved out of the way gracefully, "now use Ice beam" I shouted. Glaceon fired her Ice beam and landed a critical hit which surprisingly did a hefty bit of damage, "Weavile use Ice Shard commanded Nick", the Weavile unleashed a flurry of sharp icicles towards Glaceon. "Quick use Blizzard I ordered to Glaceon", the Blizzard made the Ice Shard go everywhere and threw the Weavile to the ground knocking it out.

That was a great battle I said to Nick as we shook hands being good sports, I then asked him if he wanted to join me in my adventure which he happily said yes to, we then healed our Pokémon and continued to Solaceon Town.

After an hour of walking we reached the outskirts of our destination, we found our way to the Pokémon centre and rested for a while before heading to the Solaceon Ruins, whilst exploring the Ruins we were attacked by countless numbers of Unown and Geodude. After fending them off and getting out of the Ruins we went back to the Pokémon centre to rest for the night.

After a good night's sleep we headed south once again going towards Hearthome City, about 10 minutes past when I spotted what looked like an injured Pokémon, it's lower body was mostly red with a white upper body and head, it also had a red triangle pattern on its head and wings that looked like they were off a fighter jet. We ran towards it and I realised that it was a Latias, after noticing that it was injured, I grabbed a Hyper Potion from my bag and sprayed the Pokémon's wounds with it. Then I gave my bag to Nick and picked up the Pokémon, we decided to go to Hearthome as it was closer than Solaceon Town and had better facilities.

We had only been walking a few minutes when I felt Latias snuggle her head in to my shoulder, I turned my head to look and see if she was awake but she wasn't so we carried on walking until we reached the Hearthome city Pokémon centre. We didn't get a chance to say hi to Nurse Joy before she noticed the Eon Pokémon on my back and called for a Chansey to take Latias in to the critical ward, after gently putting Latias on the stretcher I asked Nurse Joy if she could heal our Pokémon as well, to which she answered that it was her job and smiled.

After getting some food I headed down to the critical ward to check on Latias, as I approached the room she in Nurse Joy walked out of it with a relieved smile on her face, I walked up to her and asked how Latias was doing, she told me that they would have to keep Latias in overnight to make sure she makes a full recovery. After I got my Pokémon back and then Nick and myself decided to check out the city that I had never been too, only heard about.

We went around the city and into a few shops for supplies in other things; suddenly Nick asked me if I knew that I would have ownership over Latias because it was wild, I looked at him in a confused way and told him not to joke about that sort of stuff, he face palmed and fell over animé style. "You are kidding me right Dek he asked", I replied no and shook my head, he face palmed again and explained that because Latias is wild I have ownership over her for taking her to the Pokémon centre. It took a moment for the news to sink in and then I felt a huge grin crawl across my face then I asked him if he thought that Latias would like me, he laughed sarcastically and said "are kidding me, I'm a good trainer but you're a good trainer as well and you have a big heart", I smiled and told him thanks for the confidence boost. We laughed as we left the store and headed towards the Pokémon centre once again.

As we got to the centre the egg that I'd been given started to glow, so we ran to Nurse Joy and asked her if she would help with the egg which of course she did, after about 5 minutes there was a blinding flash of light, we all looked away then when we looked there stood a 2 meter tall Giratina looming over us. Nurse joy congratulated me offered to check it over and make sure it was ok; I accepted and told Giratina to follow the nurse which he did. Nick and myself then went to our room to rest.


End file.
